


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by mizzanthrope



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzanthrope/pseuds/mizzanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindness, sweetness, she possessed what he lacked. Huey found himself needing, hopelessly craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

At the tender age of 17, Huey didn’t know if he could take it anymore. He let the heavy book of philosophical proverbs slip from his fingers, onto the floor. He lay, flat on the bed, staring at the crème ceiling. He sighed, heavily.  

“What’s good nigga!” Riley flew in the bedroom like a whirlwind.

Huey’s scowled habitually. “Riley.” He barked, “Why you gotta keep slamming doors like that?”

“Shit. It’s my crib nigga. I can slam whatever I want up in this bitch.” He opened the door and slammed it again for emphasis

Huey resisted every urge he had to reach out and choke out his brother. Instead he shifted his weight on the bed, and stuck his nose back in his book.

But Riley wasn’t one to be ignored.  “What’s wrong nigga? You lookin low.”

“Nothin. I’m just thinkin’” Huey responded shortly.

“About what? Jazmine?” Riley snickered and Huey shot a death glare, before hurling a huge book at him that Riley dodged. “Yow! No need to get so sensitive. Damn. It ain’t my fault you said her name last night.”   

Huey narrowed his eyes. Jazmine didn't have a boyfriend but... there was this guy in her class that was clearly trying to be. Huey decidedly slid out of bed, shoved his feet in his sneakers. He wanted to go pay Jazmine a visit.

\---

After a few raps on the door Jazmine answered, her bright green eyes blinking. Her caramel hair fell in delicate curls around her face. Her smile was soft, as usual. “Oh hi Huey. You wanted to play video games or something…? It’s kinda late, don’t you think? And my dad might get mad-“

“Uh no.” He stared at her, his mahogany eyes wide. “That’s not what I’m here for.”

There were so many things Huey liked about Jazmine. He liked how she was the sugar in his bitter black tea ; the sunshine on his cloudy days. He stared at her mixed race face, lost between two worlds just like himself, somewhere in between the streets of Chicago and the suburbs of Woodcrest. They were so different and yet so uncannily similar, and as the years went on, he didn’t know what he’d do without her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked past her.

She was the only one who believed in his dreams, because she was a dreamer too. Kindness, sweetness, she possessed what he lacked. Huey found himself needing, hopelessly craving. He touched her hand and Jazmine cocked her delicate head in question. “Huey… what is it-“

He cut off her mouth with his own. 

Nervous for his first kiss, his breath hitched.

When he pulled away, he could see Jazmine bore a shocked expression. She blinked wordlessly. He gave a half smile, one of the few he’d ever given, and shrugged.

“I just wanted to do that before anyone else did.”

Gob smacked, Jazmine nodded.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Goodnight.” She breathed, as she watched him head home.  


End file.
